new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Matias Pudu
Matias Pudu (Spanish: El Pudú Matías; International: Matias, Chopper and Antonia) is a Chilean animated theatrical short series created by Alvaro Ceppi and produced by Pudú Producciones, being created in 2000 and aired every year since then. Plot Matias is a 15 years old pudú who likes to explore with his drone named Chopper and his friend vicuña named Antonia, while they outsmart a thin puma named Edgardo who tries to catch them. Characters Main * Matias Pudu (voiced by Scott Menville) - A 15 years old southern pudú who like to do many things in the fictional city of Andinia, Bio Bio Region. * Chopper (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - A white shapeshifiting/choice-enabling drone who is Matias' partner. * Antonia Vicuña (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A 15 years old Vicuña who is one of Matias' best friends, she accompains Matias and Chopper in their adventures. * Francisco Hummingbird (voiced by Tom Kenny) - A 15 years old Juan Fernández firecrown who is one of Matias' best friends. * Valentina Pudu (voiced by Tara Strong) - A female pudu who is Matias' girlfriend and lives in a national park in a mansion. * Chopperina (voiced by Grey Griffin) - A female drone who is Chopper's love interest and Valentina's partner. Recurring * Uncle Marcelo Huemul (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A south Andean deer who is Matias' uncle and works as a fry cook at the Conga Andes restaurant. * Aunt Mabel Flamingo (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - A Chilean flamingo who is Matias' aunt and Marcelo's relative. * Barry Bobcat (vocied by Eric Bauza) - A short-tempered bobcat who always gets annoyed by Matias, Chopper and Antonia and works as the cashier at the Conga Andes restaurant. * Mr. Condor (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - An Andean condor who is the owner of the popular Conga Andes restaurant, which serves hamburgers and where Matias, Chopper and Antonia eat in there. * Professor McKenna Chinchilla (voiced by Kate Micucci) - A chinchilla who is a teacher at Matias and Antonia's high school. * Grandpa "Chato" Parrot (voiced by Jim Cummings) - A burrowing parrot who is Matias' paternal grandfaher. * Ernestina "Tina" Sheep (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - A sheep who is Grandpa Parrot's wife and Matias' adoptable mother. * Roberto Fox (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A calm grey fox who likes to live in peace and harmony. * Enrique Vicuña (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A vicuña who is Antonia's father. * Officer Carlos Hummingbird (voiced by Dan Green) - A Juan Fernandez firecrown who is Francisco's father and the chief of the Carabineros. He owns a silent, unmovable coffee cup named "Capucchino". * Danny (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A 14 years old dim-witted pudu who is Matias' younger brother and janitor at the Conga Andes restaurant. * Mrs. Florinda Otter (also voiced by Tara Strong) - A giant otter who is the teacher at the Bernardo O'Higgins Driving School, where Antonia is studying about driving. She is afraid of instruting Antonia due to her causing public damage every time she drives. * President Sebastian Puma (voiced by Mark Hamill) - A puma who is the president of Chile. * The Animal Citizens - Various Chilean animals who are the citizens of Andinia, Bio Bio Region. * Moai Guy (voiced by John DiMaggio) - A Moai-headed guy who acts in different jobs and a recurring gag in the revival shorts. * Mrs. Petunia Lizard (voiced by Wendee Lee) - A lizard who owns a kindergarten for infant and toddler animals. * Efe the Travelling Train (voiced by Steven Blum) - A Thomas the Tank Engine-esque living train who travels around Chile in search of passengers. Villains * Edgardo Puma (voiced by Bill Farmer) - A thin puma who is the former father of Matias and the main antagonist of the shorts. * The Ancient Chilean Ghost (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A dark figure who appears in the Chilean mythology. * Arturo Flytrap (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - A venus flytrap who is Mr. Condor's rival and the owner of a low-rated restaurant that sells only food literarly made with garbage named "Junkyard Burgers". * PAM-7 (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A short-tempered female-programmed computer who is Flytrap's wife and assistant. * Zacatuche Gutierrez (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - A Mexican volcano rabbit who hates Chilean people (mainly Matias and his friends) and a Mexican counterpart of Matias. * Churro (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A drone who is Gutierrez' partner in crime and a Mexican counterpart of Chopper. * Teresa Lora (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - A parrot who is Gutierrez' friend and partner in crime and a Mexican counterpart of Antonia. * The Vermin Gang - A group of animal vagabonds who are Chile's most dangerous criminals, but always unlucky and sometimes helpful, consist on: ** Chatter Raccoon (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a tough-to-be-nice raccoon who is the leader of the Vermin Gang. ** The Mouse (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - a dim-witted mouse who is the magician of the gang. ** Astudillo Fox (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a wacky fox who is the clownish of the gang. * Zelda (voiced by Mona Marshall) - a wicked witch who lives in the netherworld, possibly wife to the Ancient Ghost. * Professor Loretta Chinchilla (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a chinchilla who is McKenna's naughty sister. Filmography Original Era (2000-2008) 2000 * Grillin' and Chillin (TBD 2000) - Matias and Chopper tries to protect their asado from Edgardo. * What's Going on the Andes Mountain? (TBD 2000) - During travelling on a forest, Matias and Chopper meets Antonia for the first time. * Dragonfly Trouble (TBD 2000) - While eating a dish of leaves, Matias, Chopper and Antonia must outsmart a dragonfly. * Mysteries of the Ocean (TBD 2000) - A group of bullies tried to soak Matias, but failed for his own defense. * Karate Lessons (TBD 2000) - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco are chronicled to stop an ancient demon-like ghost. * The Parisian Follies (TBD 2000) - A French criminal kidnaps Antonia, Matias and Chopper must rescue her. 2001 * Do with the Frisbee - While playing with his friends, Matias decided to purchase a frisbee. * Secret Mission - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are secret agents who must solve the case of the humans. * Pizza for a Pudu - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Uncle Marcelo ordered something special for the dinner, that resulted to be a pizza. * Battleship Perils - Set in a World War II, Matias, Chopper and Antonia must stop the Nazi Army by using a battleship. * A Matias Pudu Christmas - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Fernandez must save Christmas, Santa Claus and the world's presents from Edgardo's new evil plan. * New Year Mayhem - During the new year, Matias, Chopper and Antonia must stop Edgardo from ruining the New Year's Eve. * The Lesser Loved - A rude Mexican visitor named Zacatuche Gutierrez and his drone named Churro and his friend named Teresa are fooling Matias, Chopper and Antonia for being many "people named after the Chilli Pepper". 2002 * The Soccer of the Year - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco are playing the most famous sport: the association football. * Coolest Summer - Matias, Chopper, Antonia, Francisco, Uncle Marcelo and Aunt Mabel are visiting Valparaiso, the most coolest and pure aired place in Chile. * Role-Playing Video Game - During a special day, Matias and Chopper are playing fantasy RPGs. * Spaghetti with Ketchup - Matias is eating a dish of spaghetti with ketchup, while he must get rid of Edgardo. * Chile Got Talent - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are hosting in a talent show on TV. * Spinning Tops and Kites - Is the Andean Day (September 18th) and Matias, Chopper and Antonia are playing their favorite games. * The Heroic Trio - Matias, Chopper and Antonia must save the world from the Ancient Ghost. * Afternoon Persistance - Matias is picking up apples, but Edgardo tried to stole them to make sour parfaits. * Red Nose Show - Chopper tries to tell a joke, but Edgardo always interrupt him, which Matias and Antonia decide to give Edgardo a piece of his own medicine. 2003 * Empanada Delivery Trio - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are delivering empanadas to Rapa Nui, but always goes wrong during his path. * Friday Shoppings - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are going to the supermarket in a Friday they have. * Day at the Arcade - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are going to the arcade to play many games, but the 8-bit, 16-bit and 64-bit characters escaped from their games by Edgardo. * Trying to Get Up with Parachutes - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco are skydiving, while they tried to get rid of Edgardo again. (Only short to be produced in CGI) * Where No Deer Had Gone Before - In a parody of Star Trek and Star Wars, Matias and his friends are a crew of a starship and fight against the forces of the Feline Empire. * Bullying - After being annoyed by a bully, Matias, Chopper and Antonia are going to do a Non-Bullying campaign. 2004 * Opera of the Andes - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are doing a opera in the Andean Opera House. * The Biggest Puma in the World - Matias gets kidnapped by a giant version of Edgardo named "Puma Kong", Chopper and Antonia must rescue him. * Shooting Star - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are studying about the astronomy, but Edgardo interrumpt them by disturb them. * Who Made Pacts with a Devil? - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are informed about a strange monster named The Devil, who likes to kidnap the kids from famous people. * The Hottest Fighters - Matias, Chopper and Antonia fight against bad guys, even Edgardo himself. * Festival Fever - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are going to the festival to play games, but Edgardo tries to wrecks the festival. 2005 * Deer Prince - Sir Matias and Squire Chopper must save Princess Antonia from the Ancient Ghost * Trapped in the Rain - Matias must save himself from a baby cloud that makes him wet. * Breakdancing Contest Jamboree - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco are dancing to the pure music style. * Vacuum Cleaner - Matias uses a vacuum cleaner to clean up the house, but it got problems. (Note: It is showed as promotional short to The Mouse Family Goes Famous) * Tea at the Atacama - Matias, Chopper and Antonia were invited to a teatime in the Atacama, the heat makes them dry. * Flytrap! - Flytrap uses the control of Matias in order to take him to take a "look" to his infamous restaurant. * Drone's Electronic Boogaloo - Chopper adopts a wild butterfly, until the butterfly chaos mischief in Matias' house. * Dream Trouble - Matias, Chopper and Antonia enter into everyone else's dreams. 2006 * Oaky New Year - To celebrate New Year, Matias, Chopper and Antonia preparing everything, while Edgardo tries to capture them. * Cellphone Prank - Matias, Chopper and Antonia must stop Edgardo from making pranks on them with his phone. * Antonia's Driving - Antonia tries to pass her driving test. * The Deer's Eyes - Matias, Chopper and Antonia become superheroes that bring them powers sended by a amulet. * The Bad Breath Capers - Matias eats his sundae that results to be a bad breath that makes his day worse, Chopper and Antonia must hide his bad breath. * Balloon Friend - After being alone, Matias decided to make a balloon friend and tried to compain the atention to the others, but not resulted. * Moving to the Araucarian Plains - Matias decided to move to the Araucarian Plains, after Edgardo ruins his house. 2007 * Take a Picture - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and their friends are trying to take a self-picture, but Edgardo tries to belong with them. * Choose the Prey or Predator? - Tired of his plans, Matias and Edgardo must face each other in a game show. * Opening Ceremony to Beijing 2008 - To celebrate the opening ceremony of Beijing, Matias must know the Chinese traditions. * No Watch, No Glasses, No Service - Matias, Chopper and Antonia enters in a place where they buying some food, but prohibit the entrance to anyone without wristwatch and/or glasses, they must wear glasses and wristwatches to enter. * Life Before the 2007 - In the 2007 B.C., the story of the first ancestors of Matias, Chopper and Antonia. * Chocolate Mayhem - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are delivering chocolate, they outsmart a savage customer. * Where's My Identity - 2008 * Wind Surfing - Antonia teaches Matias how to windsurfing. * Huge Tour to the World - To travel around the world, Matias, Chopper and Antonia invites the audience to the "biggest" travel ever. * One of Our Drones is Missing - Chopper moves to a old lady's house, this makes Matias and Antonia weak and powerless. * Hunters Around - When hunters come to Andinia, Mr. Condor warns everybody that if they play with them, something very bad will happen to them, but everybody ignore him. * The Condor News - Seeing that the printing business leaves a lot of money, Mr. Condor decides to create his own newspaper, calling it "The Condor News". * The Atlantean Quest - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and their friends must travel to a underwater city on a quest for the legendary Fish Amulet. Made-for-TV Era (2009-2012) 2009 *''Brawl in the Tracks'' - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are going for a race to beat the gangsters at the tracks. *''Edgardo and the Scientist'' (crossover with Dr. Malo and Franky) - Edgardo hires Dr. Malo to help him to think a new plan to capture Matias, Chopper and Antonia. *''The First Meeting'' - *''Party with a Drone'' - *''Matchmaking Trouble'' - *''School Sports Mayhem'' - *''The Pudu Who Grant his Antlers'' - *''The Exchange Student'' - *''Busy Party'' - *''Sleepcology'' - *''Graduation Mischief'' - *''Imported from the China'' - *''Snowing the Time'' - 2010 *''The Best Day Ever'' - *''Hey Plus'' *''Antonia on Wheels'' *''Camping Mix-Up'' *''The Handsome Deer'' *''Night of the Weredrone'' *''Matias' Day-Off'' 2011 *''The Battle for Chile'' - *''Good Night, Sweety'' *''Livin' La Noche Loca'' *''Monster Madness'' *''The Wrong Matias'' *''Booth Blast-Off'' 2012 Revival Era (2013-present) 2013 * The Andean Eruption - Matias, Chopper and Antonia try to save the country by stopping an erupting volcano. * Around the World in 180 Minutes - Uncle Marcelo attempts to make a marathon that goes around the world. * Ping Pong Peril - The citizens of Chile have a ping-pong tournament. * A Force of a Chopper - Matias and Antonia must protect Chopper from Edgardo. * Condor's Secrets - Mr. Condor try to regain his honor while Matias, Chopper and Antonia watch the restaurant. * Home Lousy... Home? - Antonia and Francisco enters Edgardo's booby-trapped lair to save Matias and Chopper after they were kidnapped by him. * The Cursed Ticket - Antonia receives a ticket that gives her a curse of bad luck. * Vermin Trouble - The Vermin Gang create a flu that makes anyone act transformed into mutants. * Laughing Bee Orchid - Edgardo gives Matias, Chopper and Antonia a giant laughing bumblebee orchid that eats anything and anyone in sight. 2014 * Shrinkin' or Stinkin - Matias, Chopper and Antonia shrinks themselves but starts getting chased by a group of hungry cats who confuse them with mice. * How Can Fly a Pudu or a Hummingbird? - The kite festival in Chile goes haywire when Edgardo and his henchmen show up. * The Burning Deal - Matias, Chopper and Antonia tries to make their acting debut and Edgardo tries to foil it by chasing them, but failing. * Memory Out - It's Andean Day and Edgardo scares Matias' memories out of him and is on the run. * Problem of a Ghost Girl - A haunted picture with a ghost version of a girl starts haunting Matias, Chopper and Antonia. * Naughty or Nice? - Antonia becomes naughty from The Ancient Ghost’s potion and blames her rampage on Chopper, which Matias decides to find a actidote to save her. * The Booby-Trap Sofa - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco are captured in a pocket change-eating sofa. * Alaska Follies - Edgardo and his henchmen plan to destroy Matias, Chopper and Antonia in a Alaska tour trip. 2015 * Birthday Bash - It's Matias' birthday and Edgardo tries to keep him busy. * The Drone Challenge - The citizens of Chile have a drone race for a special prize. * Crime Scene on the Mall - Edgardo plans to capture Matias, Chopper and Antonia in the La Noche Plaza mall. * Top of the Ocean - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco go on a fishing trip and a giant fish attacks them. * Nightmare Bash - Matias dreams about being the best, but Edgardo starts turning it into a nightmare. * Stone of the Hijacks - Edgardo uses Matias' phone to make a weapon to chase him, Chopper and Antonia. * Double Trouble - Chopper becomes double and starts scaring the citizens. * Auntnapped - Edgardo kidnaps Mabel in order to lure Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Marcelo into a trap. * Waste Trouble - An ancient trash monster awokes from a long-nap and starts scaring the citizens. * High Voltage Town - Edgardo gets hit by lightning and becomes more powerful. * Jailhawks - Matias, Antonia and Edgardo get arrested and Chopper tries different ways of rescuing Matias and Antonia while they are in jail. * Old King Coal for Christmas!? - Christmas comes to Chile and everyone's presents are stolen by a stranger seeking revenge on an old nemesis. * Puma Claus - The citizens of Chile line up to see Santa Claus not knowing that it is really Edgardo in disguise. * New Fireworks' Eve - The Ancient Ghost's creatures kidnap the Fireworks Child in order to ruin New Year's Eve. 2016 * The Worst Secret Ever Told * Pudu of the Drawn - Matias, Chopper and Antonia enter a world where they and the rest of their friends are Wild West characters. * Delivery Service - The Vermin Gang try to make Matias late in order to get their food free. * Education for Cervidae - Francisco steals a manual that Matias created to make outsmart pumas. * Where's My Eyes? - Matias shows off his moves until his eyes pop out of him. * Song of the Swiss Mountain - A Swiss girl falls in love with Chopper until Matias and Antonia try to save him. * Circus Problem - The Vermin Gang take over a circus until Matias, Chopper and Antonia play along. * Battle in the Stars - Darth Edgardo steals the endless supply of leaves from Tatoochile. * Wacky Party - Matias, Chopper and Antonia are invited to Edgardo's "birthday party", but they, knowing Edgardo's true intentions, invite everybody in the city. * Iguanosaurus - Matias, Chopper and Antonia accidentally spins themselves on a merry-go-round back in time. * Andes Soft Drink - Edgardo forces the creator of the Andes-Cola soft drink to create one that can toxicate Matias. 2017 *''Moscow Havoc!'' - While visiting Alaska, Edgardo tries to make Matias, Chopper and Antonia having a cold in the snow. *''Changes in the Cinema'' - Matias, Chopper and Antonia goes to the movies, but Edgardo wants them to watch a negative-reviewed movie, which Chopper fights him. *''Tomate Sauce Feud'' - Uncle Marcelo go on strike and the country goes on a spaghetti famine. *''Dancing with the Pudu, the Drone and the Vicuña'' - The citizens have a costume dance party until Edgardo and his minions try to crash it. *''Puma and Raccoon'' - Edgardo gets hits by one of Cupid’s arrows and falls in love with Chatter. *''A Better Partner'' - Antonia tries to make Francisco her boyfriend until the Ancient Ghost kidnaps her. *''Celebrity Comes to Country'' - A famous celebrity tries to charm Edgardo and Matias decides to help him. *''Bad Hooves'' - Antonia gets a broken leg and is sent to the hospital, which Matias and Chopper help her before the trio being chased by Edgardo again. *''Surfin' Miami'' - The citizens of Chile enjoy a beach party at Miami until the Ancient Ghost tries to wreck it. *''The Hummingbird Avenger'' - Francisco becomes a superhero until he starts arresting the citizens. *''Matias' Rocking Pudus'' - Uncle Marcelo, Mr. Condor and Barry create a singing contest as an ad for the Conga Andes. *''Edgardo at Night'' - Edgardo plans on chasing Matias, Chopper and Antonia while they are asleep. *''Dating with Choripans'' - Uncle Marcelo and Edgardo fight over a girl. *''Canada Peril'' - The Ancient Ghost challenges Matias, Chopper and Antonia in order to keep a syrup geyser. *''Photograph This!'' - Matias can’t get an autograph, so Edgardo tries to get it for him. *''Keepers of the Tree House'' - The trio create their own tree house and don't invite the ruthless ones. *''Pain in Spain'' - Matias goes to Spain for the running of the bulls until Edgardo gets involved. *''There's No Business, Like Clone Business'' - Matias creates a clone and it becomes his own cool side. *''New York Yankee'' - Matias, Chopper and Antonia visit New York City, USA. *''Drone License'' - Edgardo tricks Chopper into taking tests for a Drone License. *''Four-Alarm Woodfires'' - Spicy food turns the firefighters into fire-breathing creatures. *''Hypnotizing Trouble'' - Edgardo tries out hypnosis as a means to control his cravings for catch Matias, but Matias, Chopper and Antonia exploit the opportunity to use it to control him how they want. 2018 *''The Gutierrez Touch'' - Gutierrez, Churro and Teresa try to sabotage the hot dog festival. *''Jungle Drone'' - Matias and the others search for Chopper of the Jungle until Edgardo tries to capture him. *''Stressed Out'' - Stressed-out Francisco heads toward Roberto's palace for inner peace. *''An Enemy Inside Your Friend'' - Edgardo travels inside Chopper in order to malfunctioning him. *''Vicuñahontas'' - Vicuñahontas tries to win her tests to save British prisoners. *''Preschool Size Me'' - Uncle Marcelo battle a Mississippi babysitter for his honor of the Andean side. *''Teenage Mister Hispano'' - Matias and Gutierrez are in a contest for the world's attention. *''Gold Medal Olympians'' - Matias and Edgardo compete in the Olympic games. *''Feline Fever'' - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Francisco tries to catch Francisco's pet cat to take him to the vet. *''Flytrap's Anniversary Gift'' - It's Flytrap and PAM-7's wedding anniversary, and PAM-7 has gotten Flytrap the best anniversary gift ever, a copy of the secret manual of the Conga Andes, but she refuses to give it to him until Flytrap gives her the best gift ever, too. *''Australia Over Yonder'' - An Australia elderly woman finds Chopper and keeps him like a grandson until Matias rescues him. *''Freshy Trio'' - Chopper creates three water bottle-hats for Matias, Antonia and Chopper to wear on their desert hiking. *''A Ghostly Slam'' - The Ancient Ghost tries to shave the sea lions' mustache until Matias, Chopper and Antonia get involved. *''Operation: Soap Masters'' - After mistaking of shampoo, Grandpa Parrot becomes a young man and Antonia loves him. *''Choo Choo Express'' - Matias, Chopper and Antonia travel to deliver an urn by train and Edgardo tries to steal it. *''Dutch Action'' - Edgardo tries to take over Holland with an automotive windmill. 2019 *''Who is the Egyptian Deer?'' - Gutierrez plans to become the most famous boy in Egypt. *''Play It Off'' - The president bans video games and modern stuff from the country. *''Court of Trial'' (crossover with Peter and Cat) - Edgardo plans to defeat Matias, Chopper and Antonia in the court of law, but unknowing Cat is the trio's lawyer. *''Unsinkable Chilean'' - Edgardo plans to sink the S.S. Andes with Matias, Chopper and Antonia in it. *''The Endless Month'' - Matias discovers that his month is happening over and over again. *''Samba and Beach'' - Edgardo plans to sabotage the Samba dance contest. *''Matias' Fishy Follies'' - The Ancient Ghost fish-naps all the merpeople of the ocean. *''Ghost Boat'' - A ghost boat kidnaps Antonia. *''Mosquito Madness'' - The Vermin Gang bring a plague of mosquitos to the country. *''Janitorless'' - Danny quits his job as a janitor and becomes a wrestler. *''Stop That Bleep!'' - The balance of the Chilean Coat of Army (huemul and condor) have gone screwy. *''Monster Truck Pollution'' - Susy Pookey return with an SUV factory. *''Astral Trio in Time and Space'' - Matias, Chopper and Antonia's astral selves travels to learn the secret of enlightenment. *''My Neighbor is a Ghost'' - The Ancient Ghost moves in the Matias' house backyard and gives the family a hard time. *''Edgardo's Hunting Dog'' - Edgardo catches a cold and while watching TV, sees an ad for a professional sniffing dog service. He hires one for 3 hours for the purpose of catching Matias, Chopper and Antonia, but the hunt doesn't go as well as expected. 2020 *''Enter the Huemul Scouts'' - Gutierrez, Churro and Teresa want to have more merit badges than Matias, Chopper and Antonia has. *''Hot Pepper on Flames'' - Matias gets a flu manchu and Marcelo comes to the help until Paulina DeLava falls in love with him. *''Stuck on Glue'' - A laundry accident causes Matias and Edgardo's clothes to be sticky and stuck together. *''Bollywood'' - Matias, Chopper, Antonia and Ricardo travels to India to find the Swami Piñera until Edgardo pursues him. *''The Smarter Raccoon'' - Chatter possesses the wise owl's glasses, making her a genius so she can win Edgardo's heart. *''50 Cent On!'' - Antonia and Teresa compete and battle as cheerleaders and to win Matias' heart. *''Puma Protest'' - Edgardo fires his minions after making mistakes until they go looking for another job. *''Fashion Vicuña'' - Famous fashion critics turn Antonia into a fashion model until Matias and Chopper gets jealous. *''Curse of the Full Moon Heads'' - Matias accidentally transformed everyone into moons, he must revert the curse. *''A Pudu and a Puma Living Happily'' - Tired of pursuing the trio, Edgardo becomes more kind-hearted, abandons his bad side and now reformed with Matias, Antonia and Antonia, but Mr. Condor suspects about it. *''On the Foods' Way'' - The Vermin Gang try to steal cans from a food drive, not knowing that their for them. *''Cuckoo Runaway'' - Chopper falls in love with a Cuckoo bird and leaves Matias and Antonia feel weak and powerless. 2021 *''Negative Attack'' - Both Moai Guy and Zelda get the wrong kind of batteries as Moai Guy's 201 brothers and 97 sisters turned evil. *''The Dynamic Trio'' - Matias, Chopper and Antonia become superheroes and battle the president’s corrupted brother. *''Tame That Eighties'' - Gutierrez, Churro and Teresa travel back in time to the 1920s cartoons and erases Chopper from history. *''Chiptunes'' - The joystick hops away with a female sprite planning to marry Chopper. *''Leave It to McKenna'' - Professor Loretta Chinchilla returns to take the students on a date with McKenna trying to ruin it. Production Development Originally, Alvaro Ceppi created the series as a unpublished comic book series he drawed for "personal amusement" while studying at TBD. A friend of him convice him to publishing some of them in some company. He pitched the comics to El Mercurio, which accepted the series. Voices The voice casting forr the original dub were provided by DINT Doblajes Internacionales, while provides the English dub for the series. Writing Music Spin-offs Theatrical Shorts * Condor vs. Flytrap (2006-present) TV Shows * The Matias Pudu Show * Matias Pudu, P.I. * Matias Pudu Laugh-O-Lympics * Matias Pudu's Space Race * Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures Films * Matias Pudu's 1st Movie (2017) * Space Soccer (2020) * Fabian Fox Havoc! (2019, cameo appearences-only) * Matias Pudu Strikes Back! (2025) Video Games *''Matias Pudu's 8-Bit Madness'' (2003) *''Matias Pudu and Friends at Copa America 2015'' (2015) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Hoverboard Racing'' (2016) *''Fabian Fox Havoc!: The Video Game'' (2019, cameo appearences-only) *''Time Warner: Battle for the Multiverse'' (2025) *''Cartoon Slots'' (2023) *''Matias Pudu and Friends: Party'' (2008) *''Matias Pudu: Plant Clearence!'' (2006) Voice Actors Original *Sebastián Arancibia as Matias Pudu *Rodrigo Saavedra as Chopper, Astudillo Fox *Vanesa Silva as Antonia Vicuña, Chatter Raccoon *Fernando Godoy as Francisco Hummingbird *Claudio Valenzuela as Uncle Marcelo Huemul, Officer Carlos Hummingbird, Arturo Flytrap *Andrea Perez as Aunt Mabel Flamingo, Mrs. Petunia Lizard, Teresa Lora *Javiera Contador as Professor McKenna Chinchilla, Zelda, Professor Loretta Chinchilla *Mario Kreutzberger as Grandpa "Chato" Parrot *Yaninna Quiroz as Ernestina "Tina" Sheep *Maximiliano Salgado as Roberto Fox *Cristián Lizama as Danny *Alvaro Ceppi as Moai Guy, Churro *Sebastián Piñera as President Sebastian Puma *Rodrigo Salinas as Mr. Condor, Efe the Travelling Train, Zacatuche Gutierrez *Andrés Skoknic - Edgardo Puma, The Ancient Chilean Ghost *Patricio Diaz - The Ancient Chilean Ghost, The Mouse English Dub *Scott Menville *Carlos Alazraqui *Kath Soucie *Tom Kenny *Phil LaMarr *Grey Griffin *Maurice LaMarche *Kate Micucci *Jim Cummings *Jennifer Hale *Jeff Bennett *Dan Green *Rob Paulsen *Mark Hamill *John DiMaggio *Wendee Lee *Steven Blum *Bill Farmer *Jess Harnell *Cathy Cavadini *Mona Marshall *Tara Strong Reception The series recived critical acclaim from critics and audiences, praising its animation, humor and the shorts' plots. Accolades Since its first short, recieved TBD Academy Awards, TBD Platino Awards and TBD Annie Awards. Legacy Franchise After the series' success, along with its other series' ones, Pudú Producciones name their cartoons' collective name Matias Pudu and Friends. Matias Pudu as the mascot of Pudú Producciones Due to the character's popularity in 2001, Gallery Title Cards Matias Pudu (English dub).png Matias Pudu (Spanish).png Matias Pudu (International).png Matias Pudu (International Spanish).png Matias Pudu Ending Card (English Dub).png Matias Pudu Ending Card (Spanish).png Characters Official Artwork Concept Art Screenshots Names in the English Dub Trivia * is inspired by Disney's Pucca and Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Jim Davis' Robin the 10th Grade Wolf, Hanna-Barbera's Heyyy, It's the King!, Lionsgate/Paramount's Deirdre the Cat, MGM's The Ant and the Aarkvark and Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants. * Before the first short releases, Matias Pudu first appeared in a comic strip series for El Mercurio in 1998. * Hence the Pudú Producciones' name, Matias Pudu serves as the mascot of the studio. * The atmosphere of Andinia is a combination of Concepción, Chillán, Santiago de Chile, Castro, Pucón, San Pedro de Atacama, Angol, Valparaiso, Antofagasta, Punta Arenas, Puerto Varas, Curicó, Iquique, Cabrero, Puerto Montt and the Easter Island. * The English dub first aired on Boomerang from 2001 to late 2014, then Disney XD starting airing the dub on 2015 to present. * In 2006, Mr. Condor and Arturo Flytrap would later star in their own series, Condor vs. Flytrap. * There are some differences between the dubs. * The ending card is similar to ones from Looney Tunes, where Matias gets pop out on a TV set saying "That's All, Dudes" (in a way similar to Porky Pig). * Conga Andes restaurant serves menu based on typical fast food restaurants' foods, these includes: ** Leaf Burgers (parody of hamburgers) ** French Fries ** Fruitcakes (cakes) ** Andean Cola (parody of Coca-Cola and Pepsi) ** The Conga Kids' Box (parody of Happy Meal) ** Hot Dogs ** Milkshakes ** Ice Creams ** Pizzas ** Tacos and Burritos ** Palmtree Leaf Salad (parody of the real-life salads) ** Cotton Strawberry (parody of cotton candies) ** Chicken Nuggets ** Onion Rings ** Meat ** Tea/Hot Chocolate ** Snacks ** Fruity Sundaes (parody of McFlurry) ** Cheese Leaf Burgers (parody of cheeseburgers) ** Empanadas ** Pancakes ** Cooked Peas ** Pastas *''Trying to Get Up with Parachutes'' is the only short to be animated in CGI. *Andinia is poublated by anthropomorphic alpacas, bobcats, condors, swans, dolphins, flamingos, horses, foxes, degus, tinamous, penguins, ducks, hummingbirds, guanacos, tuco-tucos, huemuls, shrew opossums, monitos del monte, pumas, pudus, sea lions, bats, vicuñas, chinchillas, armadillos, coypus, seals, skunks, guinea pigs, otters, viscachas, frogs, doves, birds, owls, parakeets, petrels, rayaditos, woodpeckers, fish, beetles, dragonflies, butterflies, moths, spiders, lizards, snakes and molluscs. Poll How do you think about Matias Pudu? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!!